


Would you bite me?

by byungnah



Series: 30 Prompts of 2jae [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungnah/pseuds/byungnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bite<br/>Choi Youngjae is introduced to Im Jaebum in the most peculiar way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you bite me?

It was a terrible idea really but when Jackson Wang invites one to a party then that one just has to show up or else face the consequences. Especially when one is good friends with Jackson Wang himself and is personally looking out for you the second the party starts.

There was no way around it and Choi Youngjae knew that for sure and as for today being Halloween there was no way out of the costume party that the ‘Wang-master’ set up. So after putting on a simple vampire outfit that he’s had for several Halloweens he set off towards Jackson’s party in hopes of it not taking his entire night. He does have work and a life of course.

Not that Jackson cares about that.

He was spotted immediately once waking through the door and the host himself stopped his chitchat with Mark Tuan just to run over to Youngjae and open up a conversation. “Why are you wearing the same old costume? Spicy things up geez why do you have to be so unoriginal?” 

Youngjae sighed and rolled his eyes, “I am a poor college student, I can’t just afford a new costume whenever you decide to have a party! I would rather use my well earned money on other things.”

“Like toys for your dog?”

“Coco deserves every single toy I give her, take that back!” Youngjae pouted and crossed his arms. Although pouting with fake vampire teeth proved to be harder than it looked. Jackson just simply stuck out his tongue and left it at that. He then proceeded to leave Youngjae alone and go right back to talking to Mark. 

“Oh its not like I have any other friends, oh that’s right I only know Jackson.” He knew coming to this party was a bad idea from the start but he still knew he would rather waste a night then hear Jackson’s whines for the next week. 

After Jackson officially left Youngjae alone he was finally able to take in his surroundings, although he knew Jackson’s house very well he was still surprised to see the amount of effort put into the decorations for the occasion. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Halloween or even didn’t like dressing up, he just didn’t like parties all that much and preferred to not have to get drunk in order to have fun. Thankfully either was Jackson but he still provided for the people who did like to drink so there was plenty of alcohol circling around the area. 

That is when he finally laid eyes on the most handsome person he had ever seen. Youngjae already knew Jackson was a friend magnetic and had a new group of twenty friends every other week but he had never seen someone so beautiful in the area surrounding Jackson’s house before. There he stood, talking to his friend with a red cup in his hand, looking absolutely stunning. He was dressed up in a slightly tattered suit with some fake blood on the suit itself as well as on his face to show that he was trying to be a zombie of some sort. His friend was dressed similar to him, probably some form of couple costume idea.

Couple costume idea.

Of course this beautiful person wouldn’t be single, who would allow such a flawless human being to be single? 

Youngjae sighed inwardly to himself but still moved towards the two, not to talk to them but to maybe hear some of their conversation.

“I just don’t prefer this sort of party, everyone just likes to get so drunk and not remember even attending it.” The beautiful person spoke up after Youngjae finally grabbed a drink and successfully positioned himself to look nonchalant as he overheard their conversation. He had the voice of an angel.

“Me neither, it just isn’t my cup of tea really. But you know Jackson, he’ll invite all of his friends despite how close or not close they are which brings in this weird crowd. I wish he would just settle down with a specific group of friends and keep it at that.” His friend spoke and Youngjae couldn’t agree more. Jackson was too friendly of a person and really just wanted to belong everywhere even though a lot of people end up using him most of the time. Youngjae tries to prevent it as well as Kunpimook but their efforts are always in vain as Jackson continues to befriend the wrong crowd. 

“Should we just leave or should we stay a little longer?” Beautiful boy spoke again and Youngjae had a mini panic attack. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name and without these two people this party just went from semi interesting to completely boring.  
“I don’t know Jaebum, Jackson might complain at us for ditching early if we leave within the first hour.”

“You’re right Jinyoung; I definitely don’t want Jackson complaining throughout our history class. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Bingo! Jaebum is Mr. beautiful and Jinyoung is beautiful’s friend. 

“Hey!” Youngjae completely froze up at the sound of Jackson’s voice coming towards his direction. He really didn’t need to be found out, not this early! What if Jaebum finds out that Youngjae has been listening in to their conversation!

“H-Hey!” Youngjae responded back despite how embarrassed he was feeling at that very moment. 

“Do you seriously have no one else to talk to once I leave?” Jackson questioned and did a quick scan of the area. His eyes landed directly on Jaebum and Jinyoung and he smirked. “I’ll just introduce you to some of my other friends.”

Oh no!

“JB! Junior! Come here a second!” Jackson shouted towards the two boys just talking and waved them over. It looked like they didn’t even notice Youngjae until that moment so Youngjae felt immediately relieved.

“Yo! We were just talking about your terrible choice in friends.” Jaebum laughed and then looked over at Youngjae for the first time. “Who’s this?”

“This little guy is Choi Youngjae! We’ve been best friends since high school, we go way back! I wanted to introduce him since he really sucks at making friends.”

“Gee, thanks Jackson.” Youngjae muttered.

“No problem kiddo! Anywho, would you guys mind introducing yourselves and I don’t know get all close or something.” Jackson smiled his usual Jackson smile, pushed Youngjae forward and literally just left.

Just. Like. That.

Youngjae gulped. “Look, you guys don’t have to do that, I don’t want to force a friendship on two random people.” He was now starting to blush with how Jaebum was staring at him. Jinyoung just started chuckling at this action and patted Jaebum on the back.

“I’m Park Jinyoung! I know Jackson through Jaebum here but we’re not really close yet. He’s a cool guy though, pretty neat that you’ve known him for so long!” He brightly smiled and waited for Jaebum to properly introduce himself.

However, Jaebum just remained in a weird state of shock and continued to be silent. 

“Uh, hi!” Youngjae lifted up his hand to wave slightly and blushed at the intense stare he was getting from Jaebum.

“If you bit me would I become a zombie vampire?” Jaebum finally asked and immediately Jinyoung turned towards him with a dumbfounded face. 

“Jaebum! You don’t just ask random people that!”

“Would you bite me?” Jaebum proceeded to ignore Jinyoung.

“Uhhh.” Youngjae stuttered and his blush spread as he continued to stare at Jaebum’s intense eyes.

“Please?”

And thus a weird friendship was born.

Also the question to that is no, he would not become a zombie vampire. 

Just a zombie.


End file.
